MC: Three New Brawlers
by Drago3511
Summary: Sean Sky and his friends are at it again. This time, they've traveled to the Bakugan universe. Now they have to team up with Dan and the Battle Brawlers to stop Naga from destroying everything. Rated T for some language and blood. SeanxChan-Lee, LucasxOC, EliasxOC


"Hey everybody, Drago3511 is back with a new story! I've been thinking on this one for quite some time now, and it's time to put this fic into action!"

Sean: "So, where am I going this time?"

"Not just you Sean. This time, Lucas and Elias are going with you!"

Lucas: "Yeah, time to travel once again."

Elias: "Woo-hoo! I finally get to go somewhere else!"

"But this is a surprise, so get the disclaimer rolling so that we can get this show on the road!"

Elias: "Alright, guess it's my turn. Drago3511 does not own any aspects that are not solely original. He does own, me, Sean, Lucas, and all his other OCs."

"Thank you Elias, now let's get this party started!"

* * *

**(Sean POV)**

It's been about a week since I got back from the Buso Renkin universe with Shisui and Ouka. They seem to be getting used to things here and Lucas, Elias, and Doran are also getting used to their Buso Renkins. I'm just sitting on the couch with Lucas and Elias, watching TV on a rainy day.

"So, what can we do today guys?" Elias asked.

"I don't know Elias; we could go to my pocket dimension and go train in the virtual reality room. I'm just glad that Doran isn't here so that he can't blow up my TV for the up-teenth time." I said with a bored tone.

"Yeah, Doran got grounded for accidentally setting a pillow on fire during one of his experiments." Lucas said. I turned to him with a confused look on my face.

"He tried making popcorn using a flamethrower." He said.

"I don't even wanna know." I replied. That's when Ouka and Aqua came into the living room, both in their pajamas still. Aqua was wearing light blue pajama pants and a black tank top, and Ouka was wearing a light pink t-shirt and yellow pajama pants.

"Good morning ladies." I said. They both turned to me with smiles on their faces.

"Good morning Sean." They said in unison.

"So Ouka, how do you like things here?" Elias asked.

"Things are nice here. It's very peaceful compared to Ginsei City back in my home universe." She said. I cracked a small smirk.

"That's because we have a very severe lack of Homunculi here." I explained.

"So, what are your plans for today boys, staying in during the rain?" Aqua asked. The three of us on the couch shrugged in unison. That is… until I got an idea.

"Light bulb!" I exclaimed, causing confused looks to form on everyone's faces.

"I just remembered that a new road appeared on the Multiverse Pathway when I checked on it the other day!" I exclaimed, causing Lucas and Elias to grow smiles on their faces.

"So, we're going on another adventure, aren't we?" Lucas asked. I nodded.

"Yup. Ouka, Aqua, tell Shisui that we're going to be gone for a while. Depending on the differentiating times of the Multiverse, we'll probably be back in a week, tops." I said and they both nodded.

Lucas, Elias, and I got up off the couch and walked to the front door, where I clapped my hands together and formed a mini energy key and slid it into the keyhole of the door. As it turns out, I can easily get into my pocket dimension by doing this to any door. This way, I don't always have to walk the Multiverse Pathway to get to my pocket dimension.

I turned the energy key and opened the door. Filling the doorway was the image of my pocket dimension living room. The three of us walked through it and I closed the door behind us, leaving the two girls standing there.

* * *

**(Pocket Dimension - Armory)**

We got to the armory in my pocket dimension and decided to pack all the essentials. I got my Kakugane, my Duel Transer (in watch mode, just because it looks cool), my storage scroll full of clothes, and my D-Tector copy.

Lucas grabbed his Kakugane, and his Lyoko Watch.

Elias got his Kakugane, his Lyoko Watch, and his D-Tector copy.

After that was done, we changed our clothes before we got ready to depart. They went to change the old fashioned way, but I just used my storage scroll to change my clothes.

In a puff of smoke, I was now wearing black boots with red soles and straps, brown cargo pants with metal knee pads, a black belt, a crimson long-sleeved shirt with black sleeves, and a white hoodie vest with orange draw strings and black pockets. I rolled the scroll back up and heard the footsteps of Lucas and Elias.

I turned around and saw that Lucas was wearing orange boots with white soles and black laces, white pants with black and tan tribal markings, a red sash with black linings and wolf buckle, a white karate gi with orange linings and flame decals, checkered and rope wristbands and a tan fingerless glove with an orange strap.

Elias was wearing black and white boots, blue pants with white linings and partially unzipped legs, a blue and black hoodie vest, and blue fingerless gloves with light purple linings.

"Alright guys, ready?" I asked. They both nodded their heads and we walked back to the front door of my pocket dimension. I formed another energy key and slid it into the keyhole.

I opened the door and we all walked onto the Multiverse Pathway. When we got on, there was a bright light engulfing the path that lead to the newly discovered universe.

"Um, Sean… is that path _supposed_ to be glowing like that?" Elias asked me. I shrugged my shoulders and started to walk down that path.

Lucas and Elias followed me, but we were all cautious on the way. As we were walking, I noticed something about the universe that was just ahead.

"Hey guys, is it me… or is that universe split into three parts?"

It was a sight to behold. One part of the universe looked pretty normal, like most universes we've been to. Another part looked like it was split up into six smaller parts with colors of red, blue, green, yellow, purple, and brown. The third part looked extremely dead and evil, it was glowing an ominous purple color, nothing like the smaller purple zone.

Neither of them answered my obvious question and we decided to continue on to the normal looking part of the universe. But as we continued, an orb of red shot out of the ominous looking area, an orb of yellow was shot out of the divided six part area, and another orb of blue was shot out of a small portal just a little ways above the six part area… and they were all headed towards us.

"All in favor of running for our lives?" I asked while raising my hand.

Lucas and Elias both raised their hands… and we ran like all hell was at our heels! As much as we ran, the three orbs were catching up with us more and more. We eventually made it to the portal leading to the normal area, but the orbs caught up with us at the same time and engulfed us in some sort of weird energy. The last thing I know, we're pushed into the portal…

* * *

**(1 hour later)**

I was waking up.

Everything felt numb and I was dizzy. I found out that I was laying on the ground... or what I thought to be the ground anyway. I picked myself up and opened my eyes. It was dark out, definitely night time. I pulled my 'watch' to my face and it read ***12:07 am*** I looked back at the ground and saw three small red balls with orange markings on them and a few cards next to them. I picked up the balls and the cards and examined them carefully.

"No way… it can't be." I gasped with wide eyes.

"Are these… Bakugan? If they are, I am so excited that I landed here."

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" I heard a feminine voice ask me. I turned around to see a girl wearing red Chinese attire, red belle sleeves held to her arms with pink ribbons, and black Kung-Fu shoes. I couldn't see her face, for it was shrouded by the darkness of the night. I quickly put my new Bakugan and cards in my back pocket and smirked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just out for a midnight stroll in the moonlight. Although, some company would be nice; care to join me?" I asked with a wink. I couldn't tell if she reacted in any way, but she walked forward and I saw her face, it was soft, she had pink eye shadow or something around her eyes and she had dark black-blue hair, her eyes were a nice brown color.

"You know, it's rude to not give your name before you go off flirting with a girl." She said with a serious look on her face.

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly and chuckled a little.

"You're right, where are my manners? I'm Sean Sky-Uchiha, nice to meet you." She smiled a little and seemed to relax a bit.

"Well Sean Sky-Uchiha, my name is Chan Lee." She said, which caused my eyes to widen.

'Wait, Chan Lee? I'm standing in front of the girl who I thought was the cutest in the entire Bakugan series, the very girl who gets brain-washed by Naga and Masquerade?' I thought to myself.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked. I snapped out of it and shook my head.

"Yeah, I'm just looking for my friends. One's a few inches shorter than me, he's got brown hair and he's wearing a white gi with orange flame designs on it and a red sash with a black wolf buckle. The other is around my height with blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a blue and black vest." I explained.

"Sorry, I haven't seen anyone like that."

That was a little disappointing to hear. But before I got another word in, someone else butt in.

"Hey, are you Chan Lee?" I turned around to see a guy with spiky black hair. He was wearing a brown gi, black fingerless gloves, black shorts, and brown sneakers.

"I am. Who's asking?" she asked with a menacing tone. The guy smirked and pointed a thumb at himself.

"The name's Tetsuya Satou, master of Subterra. I came here to take down the number three top Bakugan player in the world!" The newly introduced Tetsuya exclaimed as he pulled out a card. Chan pulled out her own card, but I put my arm in front of her.

"Chan, let me take him on. I want to test myself." I said and pulled out a card from my back pocket. I heard Chan gasp a little and she walked next to me.

"Alright, he's all yours. But, I want to see just how good you are." She said.

"Fair enough."

We all stood in the middle of the road and flipped our cards.

"Field Open!" The six attribute signs circled under us and time slowed down around us as we were transported to the battle field. Tetsuya stood on one side, Chan and I stood on the other. Tetsuya and I both pulled a Gate card and threw them.

"Gate Card, set!" Both cards glowed and grew ten times bigger.

"Alright kid, I'll start off first! Bakugan Brawl!" Tetsuya shouted as he threw the small sphere onto the card in front of me.

"Serpenoid, Stand!" The small sphere popped open and turned into a giant brown snake.

***Subterra Serpenoid power level at 170 G's.*** I heard my Duel Transer say. I looked at it and saw that it turned into a BakuPod from Season 1.

"Things just keep getting cooler." I said to myself as I pulled one of my Bakugan from my pocket.

"Bakugan Brawl!" I shouted and threw my Bakugan on the same card as Serpenoid.

"Bakugan, Stand!" A large orange humanoid-triceratops stood tall in its red armor.

***Pyrus Saurus power level at 290 G's.***

Tetsuya smirked, "Wow, you actually fell for it! Gate Card open: Character!"

The card bellow the Bakugan's feet glowed and depicted a Serpenoid. ***Serpenoid power level doubled to 340 G's.***

My eyes widened when I saw that and I went through my Ability Cards, that's when I saw my ace for this.

"Serpenoid, devour that Dino!" Tetsuya commanded. 'It's now or never!' I thought.

"Ability Card activate: Fire Wall!" I shouted as I threw my card over to Saurus, which became encased in fire and circled around my Bakugan. Serpenoid tried to attack, but was cut off by the Fire Wall.

***Serpenoid power decrease by 50 G's, Saurus power increase by 50 G's.***

"Saurus, you're at 340 now, make a belt out of that snake!" I yelled. Saurus nodded and shoulder slammed Serpenoid, causing it to go back into ball form and land at Tetsuya's feet. Saurus also turned back into ball form and I caught him in my right hand.

"Gate Card set!" I yelled and threw down another Gate Card.

This time, I pulled out a different Bakugan and put Saurus back in my pocket.

"Bakugan Brawl!" I shouted and threw it onto my second Gate Card.

"Bakugan, Stand!" This time, a large white lion with a red crown, red scaly legs, wings, and a snake tail stood on the field.

***Pyrus Griffon power level at 270 G's.***

"I can top that easily. Bakugan Brawl! Robotallion, Stand!" Tetsuya threw another Bakugan on the field and it took the form of a giant brown robot.

***Subterra Robotallion power level at 260 G's.***

"Sean, be careful. He's planning something." Chan told me. I nodded and Tetsuya pulled out another card.

"Ability Card activate: Robotallion Enforcement!"

***Robotallion power increase by 50 G's for a total of 310 G's.*** I had to do something; otherwise he was going to beat my Griffon.

"Sean, use an Ability Card, quick!" Chan shouted. I nodded and pulled another Ability Card out.

"I think I'll raise you one Tetsuya! Ability Card activate: Fire Tornado!" I threw my card and Griffon became engulfed in fire.

***Power transfer detected. Griffon power increase by 100 G's, Robotallion power decrease by 100 G's.*** The new power levels were Griffon at 370 and Robotallion at 210, but it's not done yet!

"Now, Gate Card open: Fire Pit!" The field became covered in fire and the ground turned a volcanic black.

***Griffon power level increase by 140 G's, total power level at 510 G's.***

"No, his Griffon is too powerful!" Tetsuya screamed as Griffon clawed at Robotallion, turning him into ball form and ending the battle.

Griffon returned to me and I put him back in my pocket to pull out my last Bakugan.

"Now it's time you faced my strongest Bakugan! I'm going to beat you on your own Gate Card if it's that last thing I do, Bakugan Brawl!" Tetsuya shouted and threw his last Bakugan on the field.

"Mantris, stand!" On my only gate card on the field, a large brown mantis with bladed sickle claws stood on the Gate Card.

***Subterra Mantris power level at 340 G's.***

I got ready and clasped my Bakugan in my hand.

"Let's take this guy out once and for all." I softly spoke.

"Yes, let's." I heard a voice say.

I looked down at the Bakugan in my hand and that voice seemed extremely familiar… maybe in one of the games I played before? I shook my head and threw my Bakugan over to Tetsuya's Mantris.

"Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan, Stand!" My Bakugan landed and was released from his ball form, and what I saw… I couldn't believe it. It took the form of an all too familiar humanoid dragon-like Bakugan.

***Pyrus Leonidas power level at 340 G's.***

I couldn't believe that I had Leonidas as my Bakugan Partner!

"Pyrus Leonidas…" I said. But I soon got my head back in the game when I heard Tetsuya say, "Ability Card activate: Slice Cutter!"

Mantris' sickles started to glow brown and crossed them together in an X-shape. It fired towards Leonidas and made contact.

***Leonidas power level decrease by 50 G's, Leonidas power level at 290 G's.* **Leonidas staggered a little, but he stood his ground.

"Ability Card activate: Triangle of Power!" Tetsuya shouted.

"Triangle of Power… wait, I know that card." I said.

"This Ability Card works for Subterra, Darkus, or Ventus and allows my Bakugan to gain 50 G's for each Bakugan that you already beat."

***Mantris power level increase by 100 G's, Mantris power level at 440 G's.*** There's only one way that I can win now, and that's to use my cards.

"Gate Card open: Character!" I yelled. The card glowed red and revealed a picture of Leonidas on it.

***Leonidas power double to 580 G's.***

"Now for the final card, get ready Leonidas! Ability Card activate: Alpha Blaster!" Leonidas started charging energy in his mouth, ready to fire his deadly beam attack.

***Leonidas power level increase by 200 x2 G's, Leonidas power level now at 980 G's.***

"Wow, I've never seen a Bakugan's power level that high before." Chan said in amazement.

"Now Leonidas, let's end this!" I shouted.

"Alpha Blaster!" Leonidas cried out the name of his attack and shot a blue beam of energy at Tetsuya's Mantris, completely obliterating it and turning it back to ball form.

"It's over, you win." Tetsuya said in a disappointed voice.

The battle field disappeared and Tetsuya dropped on his knees and punched the ground.

"Darn it! If I couldn't beat you, there's no way I had a chance against Chan!" I walked up to him and held my hand out.

"Don't worry, you just need to practice." I said. Tetsuya looked up with a confused look on his face.

"If it's any consolation… I'd like to brawl with you again sometime." I said. Tetsuya smirked and grabbed my hand.

"Yeah, that'd be cool." He said and stood up. "By the way, I never got your name." Tetsuya remarked. I chuckled a little and scratched my head.

"Yeah, I seem to be doing that a lot lately. It's Sean Sky-Uchiha." I said with a grin.

"Well Sean, I'll see you around." Tetsuya said, and he walked off into the night.

I turned to Chan and gave her a thumbs up.

"So, what do you think?" I asked. Chan responded with a small, but sincere smile.

"I think that you may have what it takes to make your way through the ranks and get up to the top ten. With a Bakugan like Leonidas, I'm sure you'll be able to pull it off." I looked down in my hand and Leonidas popped open and jumped up to my shoulder.

"Yeah, Leonidas and I are going all the way to the top! So you better watch yourself Chan." I said with a grin. She giggled a little at that.

"Hey, it's getting late. You should get home." She told me. I then smiled sheepishly and scratched my head again. "You see, I kinda don't have a place to stay. I'm also tapped out on cash, so a hotel is out of the question." Chan then blushed a little and started to tap her index fingers together.

"Well, you could stay at my house. My dad's a travelling martial artist, so I'm usually home alone." I put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Sure, that'd be nice. Thanks, Chan." With that, we walked back to Chan's house and she showed me to the guest room. It was a plain white-walled room with a dark blue wall-to-wall carpet, a decent sized bed and a small table next to it. There was one sole window on the wall facing opposite to the door. I put Leonidas on the table and lay down on the bed.

"Good night, Leonidas." I said to the Bakugan.

"Good night, Partner."

'I wonder where Lucas and Elias ended up, probably somewhere halfway around the world.'

* * *

"And there you have it. I know I've gotten quite a few reviews and PM's about updating Fenrir's Soul. I'm working on it guys, I really am. I've just had writer's block for a while (Had this saved on a flash drive for a few months), I'm falling behind in school, and we have major testing until next Tuesday.

So please be patient, I'm doing the best that I can right now with all that I'm trying to manage. Okay? Good. Until next time."


End file.
